


Трикселон.

by Usatyi_Mysh



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, OOC, PWP, Severus Snape - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usatyi_Mysh/pseuds/Usatyi_Mysh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл, где Драко скучно, Сев доволен, а Поттер вроде как не при делах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трикселон.

Вид завораживал. Пожалуй, это было красивейшим зрелищем в моей жизни. Но об этом я, конечно, не скажу даже под страхом смерти. Я усмехнулся своим мыслям. Вот же превратность судьбы. Неожиданный исход неожиданной ситуации. Кто бы мог подумать, что меня, опытного хищника, поймают в сети две эти лукавые бестии. Я даже почти доволен. В камине жарко пылает огонь, я сижу в удобном кресле, в руках у меня изумительное вино, а в постели... хм... Какие шустрые. Никакой выдержки. Надо будет над этим поработать. Смешок. А Драко совсем как Люц в его возрасте, мне ли не знать. А Поттер... это Поттер. Стоит ему, пожалуй, напомнить, что они в постели, а не на поле брани. Сам же пришел. Ну Малфой разберется, не маленький.  
Шорох. А они совсем как котята. Сцепились в клубок и катаются по простыням. Непонятно, играют они или дерутся. Такие разные... Драко - гибок, как змея и изобретателен, как черт. Каждая ночь с ним полна сюрпризов. Вот сегодня притащил Поттера. И как только уговорил?... А Поттер... Гарри... Воробей взъерошенный, вот он кто. Пора это прекращать:  
\- Идите сюда.  
Хмм... Ноль внимания, фунт презрения. Заигрались малыши. Забыли, кто тут главный.  
\- Драко.  
Ну наконец. Меня заметили.  
Протягиваю руку, предлагая подойти. Он не смеет отказать. И все-таки как красив - белая кожа, сияющие волосы до плеч, высокий лоб, мерцающие лукавством глаза, чувственные губы, изящная шея, великолепное, еще развивающееся юношеское тело, нежные руки и ступни... И полное отсутствие стыда. Поттер подобным похвастаться не может. Пока. Хотя и в нем есть очарование, как в только приручаемом напуганном звереныше. Похоже, сегодня он будет только наблюдать.  
Мне на колени приземлилось легкое тело. Руки привычно опустились на талию Драко, скользнули по бокам и опустились на грудь. Я чувствую, как под моей ладонью бьется его сердце, его жизнь... Это непередаваемое ощущение, когда в такой близости от тебя находится хрупкое, но одновременно чертовски горячее и соблазнительное создание... Его плоть - в твоих руках, его душа - в твоей власти...  
Приблизив к нему лицо, я не удержался и широким мазком лизнул его шею. Стремительно, словно ток, мурашки пробежали под кожей парня, заставив дрогнуть каждую поджилку его тела, позволив проступить гусиной коже. Остановившись там, где бьется пульс, я вцепился в его шею как заправский вампир. Тело в моих руках приглушенно пискнуло. А я с удовольствием любовался быстро разливающимся по белесому полотну кровавым засосом.  
Внезапно мне в нос ударил его запах. Чистый и свежий, дурманящий и сводящий с ума, так отличающийся от запахов его окружения... Я вдыхал его, не в состоянии насытиться, он будил во мне неуемное желание.  
Поцелуями я поднялся выше, оставив еще один засос за ушком. Руки, до этого спокойно лежавшие, огладили плечи и приблизились к запястьям, заставляя его положить их мне на плечи. Я же обнял его и максимально приблизил, дав почувствовать мое нетерпение, на что он резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы и лукаво ухмыльнувшись, начал ерзать и тереться, распаляя меня еще сильнее. Бестия.  
Я схватил его за бедра так крепко, что наверняка останутся следы. Я гладил их, а потом заставил раздвинуть. Я почувствовал, как мне в живот упирается его член, и увидел, как Драко краснеет. Это было странно.  
Вдруг я вспомнил, Поттер. Я совсем забыл про него, а блондин, видимо, нет, и взгляд брюнета прожигает его спину, словно огненная плеть. Я не мог упустить такую возможность. Приблизившись и прикусив сахарную мочку его уха, я произнес:  
\- Драко, ты чувствуешь его взгляд? Чувствуешь, как он скользит по твоей спине, бедрам? Чувствуешь всю ту страсть, с которой он тебя желает? Ты так раскрыт... И он. Он видит все. Почти все. Давай покажем ему больше? Повернись.  
Он слушал меня внимательно, и от стыда, желания и предвкушения, жаркая краска разлилась по его лицу, шее и плечам, окрасив безупречную кожу в нежно-алый оттенок. Он приглушенно всхлипнул и поспешил выполнить мой приказ, снова усевшись ко мне на колени, но уже лицом к нашему зрителю.  
Я посмотрел на Поттера и замер, встретившись с ним глазами. Он пожирал меня, словно изголодавшийся зверь, но не спешил присоединяться. Я перевел взгляд на Драко. Его потряхивало, как в лихорадке. Он смущался, как в первый раз, и судорожно сводил колени, пытаясь спрятаться от обжигающего взгляда Поттера, ведь он был настолько пламенным, что заставлял беднягу снова и снова будто рассыпаться в пепел.  
Но это не входило в мои планы. Я заставил его схватиться за подлокотники кресла и, огладив бедра, резко раздвинул их, не прекращая, при этом, поглаживать уже внутреннюю их сторону, медленно приближаясь к паху.  
С каждым сантиметром его жар все сильнее жег мне пальцы. Вот наконец я сомкнул их на его горячем естестве, и тело в моих руках затрепетало с новой силой, будто получив разряд тока. Я сохранял размеренный, легкий ритм, дабы веселье не кончилось раньше времени, прикусывая плечо Драко, ловил его стоны. Затем я решил несколько поторопить события и, проложив дорожку от паха до сладких губ, засунул пару пальцев ему в рот, словно он моя маленькая, похотливая шлюшка.  
Безмолвный намек был быстро понят, и уже в следующий момент по пальцам пробежался юркий, талантливый язык, неоднократно сотворявший вещи, способные лишить рассудка даже самых хладнокровных. И через некоторое время, когда пальцы были достаточно смочены слюной моего мальчика, они отправились в обратный путь и минув пах, коснулись ануса. Смешок. Чертенок подготовился.  
Пальцы свободно проникли в растянутую, упругую дырочку. Медленно трахая Малфоя, я думал о том, что в следующий раз надо будет обязательно отшлепать слизеринца, ведь я уверен, что Люц не часто баловал этим сына, но наигравшись и распалив блондина до жадных, страждущих стонов, я решил приступить к главному блюду. Распахнув полы халата, я сильным быстрым движением посадил на себя моего мальчика. Такая поза позволила проникнуть глубоко в жаркое нутро, охватившее меня и сжавшее, как бы не желая отпускать. От этого действия Драко вскрикнул не своим голосом и выгнулся так сильно, что казалось, будто у него вместо позвоночника гибкий прут.  
Сделав несколько пробных движений, он взял медленный, размеренный темп. Становясь смелее, он увеличивал амплитуду толчков, с каждым разом насаживаясь все глубже, без возможности сдерживать сладкую дрожь. Постепенно вздохи его становились протяжнее и слаще, превращаясь в стоны, услаждая мой слух. На его лбу проступили капельки пота, и привычный дурманящий аромат разбавил необузданный, резкий, будто пылающий запах разгоряченной плоти.  
И я решил помочь парню. Положив ладони на его бедра и подхватив под колени, я максимально раскрыл его почти до боли, давая Поттеру увидеть все. Не имея возможности уйти от этих глаз, Драко распалялся все больше, силясь сдерживать неистовые возгласы. Взглядом Гарри можно было сжигать дотла. Он жадно оглядывал нас с блондином, силясь ничего не упустить. Встретившись с ним взглядом, я не мог не сказать ему:  
\- Иди сюда, потрогай, если хочешь. Он и слова тебе не скажет.  
Драко согласно всхлипнул, трепеща в моих руках. Его мышцы крепко охватывали меня, пульсируя, а член безостановочно тек, сообщая о скором конце. Создавалось впечатление, будто температура в комнате была равносильна пламени Тартара.  
Но и здесь Поттеру удалось меня удивить.  
Он подкрадывался к нам поступью молодого неопытного хищника, выслеживающего свою первую добычу. Подойдя поближе, он огладил мое лицо ладонью, и я не упустил возможности поиграть с ним, я всегда любил играть с огнем. Захватив его пальцы в плен своего рта, я прикусывал и посасывал их, имитируя ласки. Увидев, как Поттер вспыхнул еще сильнее, я удивился, ведь мне казалось, что это невозможно. Его кошачьи глаза приковывали мое внимание. В них горела такая решимость, что я на секунду ощутил тревогу, какую ощущают исследователи, вплотную подошедшие к еще не до конца изученному существу.  
Но Поттер поступил иначе. Встав перед креслом на колени, он огладил ладонью молочные бедра Драко и, склонившись над его пахом, слизнул каплю смазки, бегущую по его члену. Распробовав блондина, он не теряя времени обхватил головку губами и слегка сжал, подарив Малфою сладостное ощущение боли, боли, ввергшей блондина в состояние томительного забытья. Мягкими, сладкими даже на вид розовыми губами, Поттер безостановочно продолжал доставлять неземное удовольствие, не сравнимое даже с воздействием самого головокружительного наркотика.  
Блять! Я с шипением втянул в себя воздух, когда от переизбытка чувств Драко вогнал ногти мне в руки, оцарапав их так, что сквозь маленькие ранки в форме полумесяцев выступили темные капельки крови. Он словно обезумел - он дрожал так сильно, был так отзывчив и горяч, что стоны стали больше походить на мяуканье, теперь они стали настолько дикими, что сами вырывались откуда-то из самых глубин всего его существа. И чем активнее Гарри работал ротиком, тем сильнее сходил с ума Драко, улетал в безграничный мир похоти и райского наслаждения. Мышцы пульсировали все сильнее, приближая к концу и меня.  
И вот, с громким криком блондин выплеснулся в рот брюнета, запачкав его лицо и грудь. Он кончил так обильно, что капли спермы медленно стекали по распаленной плоти Гарри, как бальзам, как лава, обжигающая его тело. Дрожь, пробежавшая по мышцам слизеринца охватила и меня, и не выдержав, я кончил глубоко в теле Малфоя, ощущая, как горячая волна тяжко разливается по его юному телу. В этот момент все мы будто отсутствовали для планеты Земля, находясь где-то далеко, в высшей точке удовольствия.  
Придя в себя и отдышавшись, я оглядел комнату и понял, что навсегда запомню этот прекрасный, порочный контраст - распутные зеленые глаза, горящие щеки и нежные губы, запятнанные спермой.


End file.
